Tenchi Through The Universe
by MitternachtWuten
Summary: A collection of one-shots both AUs and regular stuff featuring the Tenchi Muyo crew! When applicable, most of the stories are based off the OVA continuity unless explicitly stated otherwise. It'll also tend to be TenRyo. Rated T for now due to cursing and violence, may change later.


**1: My Tenchi Academia**

 **A/N: Hey! MW here with a side project. I've recently been addicted to these two series, so I thought, hey, why not? It'd be a cool AU. Just for clarification, Ryo-Ohki is in her small child humanoid form here. Enjoy!**

 **P.S.: Blah blah blah I don't own anything copyright, copyright. You already know.**

* * *

"And now it's time for the semifinals of the sports festival last event! Year 2 might not be as explosive as Year 1, but this one's sure to be c-c-crazy!", Present Mic let out an excited roar, causing the crowd to cheer on.

"And now let's introduce the current contestants! On the left we have, from the 2-A hero course…"

A girl with beaming yellow eyes, whitish-blue hair stepped up. Her bangs were short, her hair wild and spiky, with sides that extended down to her (unfortunately, noticeable and bouncing) ample chest. Red earrings glowed brightly under the shining sun pouring through the stadium.

"Ryoko Hakubi!", she smirked as her name brought on wild cheering, though she seemed to be exasperated as her small frame mother, Washu, was making a ruckus in the stands. She turned only to nearly choke on air as she noticed her donning a _cheerleading outfit_ _with pom-poms._ Whipping around, she let out a heavy sigh with drooping shoulders, then standing up straight and putting on a serious face as she stepped up to the outer edge of the ring.

 **Ryoko Hakubi. Quirk: Phantasm. She can summon ghosts to fight alongside her and power her up. It also allows her to disappear quickly and phase through walls for a short time. Thankfully her clothes stay on when she does…**

She let in a deep breath. The thoughts she had at the moment suppressed by her willpower. _No, remember what you promised! You'd give it your all! Even if it's..._ him. _But man, I wish I took Washu's advice and bounded my breasts! These puppies have been giving me problems all damn day! Whatever...just don't focus on them. You got bigger fish to fry right now, Ryoko._

Opposite her, and just now stepping up past the staircase, was her opponent. "And fighting her will be, also from Class 2-A…"

He let out a steady exhale, his mind calmed and prepared. _Let's do this...Ryoko-san…_

Having placed himself within the same spot on the other end, the boy's large and soft brown eyes hardened as he made direct eye contact with the female in front of him. He knew this definitely wouldn't be easy, then again, nothing was. Especially in U.A.

"Tenchiiii Masakiiiiii.", the crowd seemed to let out an equally as big reaction to Ryoko. Washu continued her chants alongside two others.

 **Tenchi Masaki. Quirk: Matter Conversion. By using light particles from the Sun, he can create shields, swords, blasts, nullify attacks, and even make himself faster! His most popular appearance is that of his Light Wings. Though, his weakness is like the opposite of Tokoyami, so night time he's almost useless!**

"Tenchi-niichan! You can do it!", a small girl with big red eyes and cyan hair called out.

"Tenchi-sama! Win, win, win!", another girl, with eyes also red but hair instead a dark purple screamed in encouragement. "Sasami and I believe in you!"

"Ayeka-neesan knows you can do it, onii-chan!", Sasami smiled brightly alongside her older sister.

Meanwhile, Yosho and Nobu watched intently on the TV back at home, their glasses seeming to hide their eyes. Ryo-Ohki hummed intently as she lay on the floor, hands on her cheeks, elbows on the floor, and knees kicking.

"Looks like the contestants are heating up! Can you feel the tenseness?!", Mic shouted in his public voice.

Coming back to the two now, Ryoko stretched as she projected her voice. "Just so we know Tenchi, no hard feelings, 'kay?"

The boy simply nodded. "Yea. Same here.", he replied putting himself in a ready stance, Ryoko repeating the notion.

The two had the exact same thought. _As soon as it starts…_

A buzzer than rang off. "Start!"

Ryoko and Tenchi seemed to disappear at the same. A ghastly, large fist surround Ryoko's right, and a bright blue glow on Tenchi's. She smirked. _So he's going to meet me, huh?_

"Whoa, Tenchi and Ryoko clash head-on! What an exciting start!", Present Mic declared as he started his commentary.

"Too bad, Tenchi! Mine will hit harder!", she then powered her fist forward for the impact.

"I know!", was all Tenchi said before he untucked his left behind his back, a brighter light emitting from it.

Her pupils seemed to shrink as her eyes widened. _This guy...shit! I forgot he was smarter than that! Forgive me, Tenchi, I underestimated you!_

 _Ryoko is better at offense than I am, so this is all I can do for now!_

Just as his left hand was inching closer to her fist, the five wings appeared around a solid circle, connecting with Ryoko's and stopping her. She winced and bit back a yelp as she felt her knuckles crack against the solid wall of light, breaking some of her fingers. _Shit, it hurts!_

"What?! Tenchi has completely negated the attack, fooling us all! What's up his sleeve?!"

Tenchi then flew up, turning his body so his head was facing down and his feet were up in the air.

Transferring the power to his other fist, he clenched it tight. "Hawkeye Firecracker!", he called out as he punched with force, a bird-like shape taking form of the sending blast before it connected with the ground, balling up.

"Damn, Masu!", she called out. The giant four-eyed phantom appeared and attempted to wrap itself around Ryoko just as the ball flickered. At the same time, Tenchi wrapped his body in a bubble shield.

A large explosion sounded off, causing a massive wind burst. Thankfully for the audience, those seat handles came in handy. Unlike the match between 1-A though, it didn't last very long nor was it enough to affect anyone.

"Explosions?! Again?!", the blonde man gripped onto his console.

Tenchi stood near where the core of the blast took place, completely unharmed but a little tired from creating the shield. _I need to be careful. That shield strains my Quirk something fierce. Now, where did Ryoko go?_

He panted as he scanned around. The dust then immediately blew away with a roar as the monster Ryoko controlled, Masu, cleared the area. Ryoko panted, suffering some minor damage from the fight. She then chuckled. "That was pretty good. You almost had me there, Tenchi-kun. But…"

"I was a little too confident. Now I'm really going all out!"

Tenchi made a toothy grin from ear to ear as he watched Ryoko wipe dust from her mouth with her only good hand, her bad one hanging limp with her arm and twitching from the pain. "I'm glad. Let's go!"

The wings of light spawned behind him, quickly grabbing one and treating it as a blade, he swiped at Ryoko, making a loud grunt. "Masu!", Ryoko called, the ghost then swiping in return, the blade cutting through before getting pushed back by the other arm's wind force.

Ryoko then disappeared and reappeared before Tenchi's back, readying a punch. "Idiot! Are you gonna break your other hand?"

"I'm not the one you should worry about!", she teased, disappearing again. Tenchi blinked and then looked up, but being too late. Masu was already halfway through his punch.

 _A distraction! Clever!_ , he noted as the shield behind him disappeared, his right attempting to form some sort of shielding the impact, even a little bit. As a tiny shield formed, it was easily shattered as Masu's fist pushed past his hand, twisting it unnaturally from the impact, moving on to his face. The jet-black haired boy flew for a bit, before using the light wings to readjust himself and land back on his feet.

"Tenchi just nearly bit the dust on that one! How's he going to recover, Eraser Head?"

The bandaged man sighed. "He has two choices. Wait for his opponent's move, or get going now. Either way, if he does neither, then he'll be out of bounds."

With a skid, he turned back to notice he was just barely nearing the boundary line. _Gotta move!_

Just as soon as he realized this, Ryoko reappeared before him, fist at the ready. _This is the only way I can win without hurting you severely! Please take it!_ , she made a mental beg as she continued to fly forward.

Forward. Forward…

 _That's it! Nowhere else to go but…_ , he thought, light surrounding his legs as the five wings appeared on his back. "Forward, go!", he let out a mighty yell as he suddenly spring forward, clutching Ryoko by the shoulders, the force of her punch being negated by Tenchi's sudden burst of speed. In fact, she never got to even land that hit.

 _Crap! I'll ring out!_

"I won't let you!", Ryoko hurriedly spat as she wrapped her fist yet again, unknowingly using her broken hand as if by pure instinct. It just so happened to be her dominant one: her right. _Shit, my hand! I can't stop now!_

Her broken fist connected strong with his face as the ghastly visage covering it strengthened the blow, the girl letting out a scream as pain increased tenfold in her hand. A small amount of blood came out his mouth and nose as he then connected to the ground, skidding on his feet, Ryoko landing with a tumble and roll. Getting up without using her wounded hand, she gripped at the right wrist and let out another scream of pain, her teeth biting into her lip.

The hand was once just a light bruise with some fingers not in the right place. Now it was a purplish-red with fingers looking worse. It seems channeling her Quirk through that hand in her desperation made it worse. It was almost not unlike Izuku's fingers after a single attack.

Eyes cringing, she looked to see Tenchi stand wobbly, wiping blood from his face before then grabbing his broken right wrist. It seems those two punches really did him in. After all, he took on Masu's attack at almost full power, and hers with no restraint.

"Whoa! The fighting's gone to a bad end! Seems it's stopping for the moment...say, Eraser Head, who do you think will make it out to the end?", he leaned to his co-commentator.

"Watch and you'll find out.", he replied bluntly through his bandages, causing Mic to freeze in shock and then sigh.

Meanwhile, in the audience, Washu immediately dropped the whole "cute cheerleader mom" act and immediately brought up her laptop, worry plaguing her. "Man, those two worry me to death! Ryoko's practically obliterating her hand like that green-haired kid."

"What about Tenchi-sama?! He's bleeding!", Ayeka worriedly barked at Washu with tears forming in her eyes. She never knew that the U.A. Festival could get this bad. "This is nothing like last year's…", she shakily spoke.

Sasami's brows were upward with concern. "Ryoko-neesama...Tenchi-niichan…"

Washu continued typing away. "Honestly, I'm surprised that boy is still standing. He took a punch at around 90% power from Masu, and 100% from Ryoko. Had he not blocked it last minute and Ryoko's hand been weakened by injury, he'd probably be almost K.O'd."

"But how could she have hurt herself going 100%? I thought Ryoko had control of her Quirk!"

"She does. But when you're a cornered fox like that, you tend to forget your limit, and all you can think about it is getting out. That's one weakness I always have to remind her of.", she pouted. "Even if it's the smallest injury, like a papercut, she cannot use it at 100% or it makes it worse."

"Why is that, Washu-chan?", Sasami wondered aloud, tugging at her arms with pleading eyes.

"The answer is how her Quirk works. It would take a while and we would miss the fight if I explain fully, so here's the short version: its _directly_ related to her body in a _much_ further capacity than any other Quirk. Every time she uses it, it's almost like she's extending stuff like her bones and nerves beyond her skin. Like her soul itself is reaching out beyond the cage of her body."

"Kinda like a ghost...but where the ghost's body is still alive?", Ayeka questioned, turning to Washu.

"Yes. Hence the quirk name. Phantasm. You saw the giant ghost fist surrounding hers, right? Well, attacking with her broken fist is equivalent to punching with her bare skeleton. Well, that's an over-exaggeration, but you get the gist of it. With that power, she could almost make her injury four times as worse.", she lamented at just how self harming her daughter's Quirk could be.

"So that's why she can't be hurt? Her ghost fist has to be the same as her normal fist…", Sasami spoke aloud, the cogs visibly starting to turn in her head.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but...poor Ryoko…", the purple haired girl clasped her hands, her little sister nodding in agreement.

"But either way, even if this is bad, I'm getting good data. Tenchi may not be as good as Ryoko offensively, but man his defense is the best!", the scientist and mother turn excited as she typed like mad on a new word document.

"How can you talk data at a time like this?!", Ayeka spouted off, anger ridden face almost turning red. "Were you even truly concerned about their health?!"

"Sis, look!", Sasami tugged at her sleeve, pointing wildly.

The two stood at odds like the beginning of the match once more, mustering up all their strength to not falter. Both panting heavily before picking up into sprints, their broken arms flailing behind them.

"Ryoko!"

"Tenchi!"

The two raised both of their left arms and threw a punch directed at their jaws, the two connecting. They then clashed their heads, staring into each other's eyes as they channeled their Quirks through their legs, the resistance causing them to bounce in opposite directions.

"And they're back at it again! Man, these kids are nuts!"

Tenchi landing his back flip, and Ryoko regaining her footing, the two charged again. The dark haired boy leaped up in the air to land a kick, something Ryoko blocked with her right arm, hand drooping lifelessly. Using her left to grab his leg, she spun around and began to throw him. But right as she did, Tenchi landed an uppercut kick to her chin, causing her teeth to mash together hard.

He barreled down the stadium, landing on the opposite end. Ryoko spat out the blood coming from her mouth, grinning with blood stained teeth. "Man, Tenchi. You're the best. I've never had so much fun in a fight until now.", she muttered, some of her words slurring due to the pain in her mouth.

 _Ryoko...you truly are strong. You may not think so but...you are._ He once again wiped the blood as he stood tall and proud, still wavering.

Meanwhile, Ayeka bit into her sleeve hard, bawling silently with Sasami comforting her with a hug. Washu leaned in with anticipation.

"Hey! Ryoko.", Tenchi yelled. "You finished yet?"

She chuckled. "Who do you think you're talking to? Course not!"

"Me neither."

"Eh, what are those two yelling about?", the loud-mouth hero commented.

 _I haven't even given it my all. But now, I will! I'll finish this and win!_

 _Tenchi-chan...forgive me. But you're in my way!_

Ryoko's expression grew wild as the winds that spawned from her, as her body became wrapped in a ghostly aura, Masu appearing with a roar.

Tenchi smirked as the wings appeared before him again, a shining light blue aura surrounding him. His feet dug in extra hard, creating shapes and cracks on his feet.

"Whoa, what's going on here?! Are these two pushing beyond their limits?! Talk about Plus Ultra!", Present Mic barked.

"No way!", the pink-haired scientist called out. "They really aren't...Ryoko! Tenchi! Don't!"

" _Ryoko-chan...why do you want to be a Hero? Isn't your Quirk a bit scary?"_ , the memory of her old middle school classmate Mihoshi flashed back in her mind.

" _Tenchi. Do you have the conviction to be a Hero? Do you even want to be one? Or are you just blindly following family bloodline? Tell me, Tenchi!"_ , Grandfather's powerful question on that day reminded him.

 _Shut up, idiot! I don't care!_

 _Of course, Grandpa!_

 _I wanna be a Hero! I will become one!_ , the musing rang at the same time as the two shot off towards each other blindly fast.

Tenchi's left fist clenched as his mind focused, the remainder of his power being sent there.

Ryoko tightened her hand as Masu's own and the current ghostly arm merged onto hers.

"Go!", the two prolonged their battle cry as they neared each other.

"Midnight!", Cementoss called out as he immediately went to work to soften the impact with a single wall.

"Got it!", she immediately ripped a large part of her sleeve, causing the pink gas of hers to disperse.

 _Ryoko...I wholeheartedly support you as your mother! Do your best!_

 _Tenchi-sama...if you really plan on being a hero...just be sure to win. Come back home to me, to Sasami...your family...alive!_

Just as the two were about to collide fists, a single thick wall of concrete appeared before them, taking the contact in an attempt to soften the force of their blows. As it exploded into chunks and flew across the stadium's stage, the two fists continued onwards and connected to each of their heads.

Causing a sudden burst of wind from both impacts, the crowd covered themselves and held on tightly to their seats to avoid being blown out of the stage.

Ayeka cried out amongst the chaos. "Tenchi-sama!"

As the wind stopped, and the dust settled, the scene was shown clearly. Tenchi lay on the floor, his head just barely crossing over the line. Ryoko, however, was not as fortunate, her broken hand and head resting above it.

Midnight made a signal with her small whip and called out. "Ryoko is out of bounds! Tenchi Masaki wins."

The crowd then cheered wildly as Tenchi got up slowly, his vision blurred and attempting to refocus. Though he could make out one thing. He immediately got up with the last of his energy and ran over to the opposite side, falling down on his face, laying as flat as her.

"Ryoko-chan!", he continually called out to her, using his left to shake her. "Ryoko-chan! Ryoko-chan! Ryoko-chan!"

She stirred. "Ten...chi?"

"Ryoko-chan! Please tell me you're okay. Ryoko-chan!"

She weakly nodded. "Shut up...that hurt...you son of a bitch…", she teased with a tiny grin, baring her teeth. Tenchi could only chuckle and smile at her response.

"Ryoko...I'm glad you're alright. That was a good match."

"Yea...good luck in the finals...Tenchi-kun.", she softly smiled as the stretcher robots appeared, chirping their phrases as they lifted up the two and began transporting them to Recovery Girl's temporary office.

Meanwhile, Midnight laughed hysterically at the display of youth before her, making Cementoss grimace at her inappropriate actions.

While Ryoko lay there on that stretcher, watching the transition from the blue sky to the sterile ceiling of the stadium, for some reason, she couldn't stop smiling, even with the massive pain she was going through. There were phrases that constantly rang through her mind.

" _Ryoko-chan!"_

" _Ryoko...I'm glad you're alright."_

She could almost feel a tear in her eye as she rotated her head to the parallel Tenchi, collapsed and practically out cold. It was in that moment, and in that fight, that she was reminded why she had such a big crush- no, why she had such amorous feelings for him now.

She could already tell. He would be a great Hero.

And she wouldn't mind being his sidekick.

 _Tenchi-chan...I love you…_ , her eyes closed, the world going dark for a bit after succumbing to her body's wish to rest.

* * *

 _Chuuuuuu!_

"Tenchi!", Ryoko suddenly awoke in a medical bed, starting to get up, but then immediately plopping down on her bed, grasping her hand, now covered in bandages and some casts on her fingers. She also noticed an IV running in her right arm.

"Relax, relax!", an old voice spoke, revealing the small but cute figure of Recovery Girl. "It's ok, Tenchi is literally right next to you."

Ryoko shot her head to the side, sighing in relief at the sight of the sleeping Tenchi, his broken wrist seeming to be near-completely healed and wrapped in some bandaging.

"Man, kids these days. Can't go two seconds without breaking their bodies or being too far from their lovers…", she chuckled, Ryoko blushing madly after hearing that.

"H-hey! He's just a friend! A friend!"

"Sure he is.", she let out some light laughs before returning to her desk. "Don't even think about getting out of bed. You and him both need rest. Especially that boy. He has to go to finals, y'know. You're lucky he has great endurance. Otherwise, he would have to forfeit the match."

She sunk into her pillow and stared upwards at the ceiling. _Right. Finals._

She then scrunched her nose and brows at the thought of who was next. _Kick his ass for me, Tenchi._


End file.
